


Well that's new

by Yourfamiliar



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfamiliar/pseuds/Yourfamiliar
Summary: Spencer opened his eyes to the trees and rain coming down above him lying flat on his back. Funnily enough he didn’t remember falling, and he didn’t remember it raining. He didn’t even remember a cloudy sky, it was clear when they were searching the woods for more remains. On the bright side he wasn’t locked up in a basement.





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer opened his eyes to the trees and rain coming down above him lying flat on his back. Funnily enough he didn’t remember falling, and he didn’t remember it raining. He didn’t even remember a cloudy sky, it was clear when they were searching the woods for more remains. On the bright side he wasn’t locked up in a basement. He stood up to look for everyone and to figure out what happened to his missing time, he was never missing time so it was disconcerting. There was no one around him though. No grave half dug out, no coroners, no FBI team. Based on his proximity they couldn’t have left him lying there, and it would have taken a serious drug to make him miss enough time for everything to be put back. 

He walked out to the road… Even the road was grown over. Did someone take years of his life away? That had to be it. Had anyone searched for him? What was the unsub’s motive with this? There was too much going on in his head to calculate the chances of one unsub choosing the exact dumpsite of another. Actually, there weren’t any tire tracks leading to the site so someone had to have carried him. Looking around he couldn’t even find any footprints or tracks. Was he like the SCUBA diver in that riddle that got dropped in from above? He sat down while he tried to figure it all out, attempting to duck out of the rain under a tree. 

He must have been sitting there awhile, thinking of how he got there and what situations brought him to that point because suddenly he heard a noise nearby. Spencer stood up and looked around, reaching for his side arm (he made a mental note that he still had everything in his pockets and was dressed the same as well), before he cautiously walked toward the sound. The sound seemed to be coming closer to him as he walked towards it, as if it were trying to find him as he tried to searched for it’s source. It was suddenly in above him, it looked like a stealth fighter, but different and much lower than a stealth could be. He wasn’t aware that this type of plane existed. What was going on? He had a high security clearance and almost was never surprised by things. A door on the lower back of the plane opened and someone wearing all black rappelled down using a rope, landing not far from them. He saw from the back of the plane that there was someone else pointing a intimidating looking gun at him as he kept his ready beside himself. 

The woman that landed before him was deceptively lithe, he could tell that she was on high alert but trying to not show it.  
“Uhh.. Hello…?” Spencer finally broke the tension. 

“Hello” Said the woman as she took a step closer to him. “How did you get here?” 

“ I… I’m not positive of that” He relaxed the tension of his arms, trying to show that he wasn’t a threat but still able to use his gun if it was needed. 

“ I’m Natasha, There was an electrical signal that was picked up in this area 2-3 hours ago and we were looking into it” 

Spencer could tell that there was more information that she wasn’t saying, but didn’t push her for it. After all, she was the one in the position of power at the moment. 

“If you put yours away, I’ll have ours put away” She said, nodding towards his side arm. Based on the information he had, they wanted information from him and wouldn’t hurt him. So he slowly flicked the safety on and put his side arm away. The woman made a motion with her hand and the gunman above him put the weapon (is that a bow and arrow??) away. 

Spencer could tell she was assessing him, while quietly looking around. He made it easier for her. “There is no trail in or out, no machines, no other person here. I have no idea how I got here or how long I’ve been here, I think I have a general idea of where here is, and I’m thankful I know who I am” He said while walking towards her “FBI SSA Dr Spencer Reid”. 

He quieted waiting for her to fill in the information that she had, but she said nothing, tilting her head and said, “It’s a ways to the clearing to where we can be picked up, I hope you’re wearing comfortable shoes”. She turned and started walking away. 

Spencer started and followed her, thinking that this could be his only opportunity out of here and that he better not pass it up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darcy was having a great day until that point, thank-you-very-much. What is it about mid 20’s guys and their absolute assurity in themselves and total lack of ability to talk to another human being that made her job 100 times harder no matter what that job was? No matter how old she was, the guys just seemed to stay stupid with her. Maybe it was her generation… Nah, that couldn’t be it, she had some super awesome friends, they had found good guys. Who was she kidding, it wasn’t about finding A guy but finding THE guy. 

THE perfect one that would ‘complete her’ or so the Disney movies say. If she didn’t have such a hard time finding dates, at the ripe old age of 25, than she wouldn’t be even pining for any guy let alone THE guy. She blames society, everyone finds their one and settles down having 2.5 kids with rarely anything changing the status quo. There were a few people through the ages that stuck out and never found their one, a few tall tales of people rejecting their match out of hand without being willing to even try the relationship out. A few rumors on the tabloids of who rejected who after a match but those never proved to be anything.

The fact that Darcy hadn’t met the guy she’d spend her forever with didn’t phase her any, but it worried those around her. Those that ran numbers through their head as easy as it was for them to breathe. They knew that every year older someone got without their match, their chances of finding happiness were slipping away. Most everyone worried about Darcy for one reason or another. Some more overtly than others, for instance Jane and Thor always asked her who she had met that day and if she had any new places to go verses Tony who would make up errands for her to run where she would have to meet new people and go to new places. 

Knowing that you hadn’t met your guy yet wasn’t the end of the world, there was so much to look forward to that held more importance now. The anticipation of a match was something that those later in life said to focus on. Darcy thought it was a load of crap, anticipation was an annoying thing to live with. She’d rather just have her plans and adjust for whatever appeared out of thin air… or fell from the sky shouting for a hammer, whatever floats the universes boat. 

In case you’re born under a rock: matches, or some people called them ‘soulmates’ (personally Darcy thought the concept of soulmates was crap, especially with the divorce rate in America being what it is). People knew they’d met their matches when both you and the other person saw bright lights around each other upon meeting. There were some one sided matches, more than the people with no matches but not enough that it was a general worry for people until it happened. Some really strong matches showed to other people as well, showing the couple glowing as if they were cartoonishly radioactive. After matching a small dot would appear on your inner forearms showing that you were matched. There was even some clothing lines that showed off your inner forearms specifically so that your match mark could be seen by all those around you. Matches didn’t discriminate between races or genders. Although it was just now that this fact that everyone knew was getting published into law and allowing for same sex marriages to happen. People that were divorced generally wouldn’t date others that had yet to be matched… not that Darcy wanted to date divorcees. 

Darcy had yet to have this phenomenon happen to her though she had seen tons of artistic depictions and had even watched her friend get a glazed over look in her eyes when she stared at a new girl in class during high school. That was one of her closest encounters. The other being Jane and Thor. They said that they could see the glow around each other for 2-3 hours. Thor said that he didn’t know what it was at first and just ignored it, which was completely understandable as he had just been flung through space and had his mew mew taken away from him. He’d been with that hammer longer than most modern day countries had existed. 

She knew that someday it would happen for her and wasn’t worried that she hadn’t met HER guy yet.


End file.
